Irmãos em cena
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Trent resolve apresentar a própria irmã para Cody; A irmã de Geoff rebate o "feitiço" de Alejandro; O irmão de Sadie se interessa por Lindsay, que se interessa pelo irmão de Katie; E Izzy, pra conquistar o irmão de Sadie, faz bombons "diferentes".
1. Chapter 1

**Irmãos em cena**

**Capítulo 1.**

Trent P.O.V.

Depois que as três temporadas do reality show acabaram, ficamos com algum tempo de férias antes de voltar pro colégio. E que local melhor pra aproveitar as férias do que em uma mansão parecida com a Playa Del Perdedores?

A idéia de comprar uma mansão assim foi toda da Beth, que ganhou a segunda temporada. E mais: ela convidou todos os ex-campistas pra passar as férias lá, podendo até levar parentes. Só dois não foram: Justin, que estava com vergonha da aparência "horrível" que adquiriu na segunda temporada, e Sierra, que havia levado um fora de Cody e ainda não havia se recuperado.

Por falar no Cody, ele estava sentado ao meu lado no ônibus que nos levaria à mansão da Beth, e me lembrei de algo: o que ele sentia pela Gwen. Ele poderia ter ficado com ela se não fosse por mim.

**Cody: **Quem é a pessoa sentada do lado da Gwen?

Despertei de meus pensamentos com a voz de Cody e segui o olhar dele, ficando aliviado: a pessoa sentada ao lado de Gwen era minha irmã-caçula que eu havia convidado pra vir junto.

Cody P.O.V.

**Eu: **Quem é a pessoa sentada do lado da Gwen?

**Trent: **Aquela é minha irmã Tânia!

Confesso que fiquei surpreso com a resposta dele. Não sabia que o Trent tinha uma irmã, muito menos tão parecida com ele. Pra vocês terem uma idéia, ela parecia a versão feminina do Trent.

**Eu: **Me apresenta pra ela quando chegarmos na mansão?

Cobri a boca depois da pergunta, pois ela tinha escapado. E não queria que o Trent pensasse que eu estava cantando a irmã dele.

Mas a resposta dele não era o que eu esperava.

**Trent: **Tudo bem!

Trent P.O.V.

**Eu: **Tudo bem!

Foi engraçada a cara de espanto do Cody, pois ele deve ter pensado que eu era um irmão ciumento. Sorte que era ele e não o Duncan.

Mas eu também estava feliz por ele ter perguntado. Talvez a culpa de ter "roubado" a Gwen dele sumisse se eu o apresentasse pra minha irmã.

A Tânia sempre foi fã dele mesmo.

Gwen P.O.V.

Tânia não percebeu, mas eu percebi o Cody olhando pra ela. Não é pra menos: se eu fosse um menino, não deixaria a Tânia escapar.

Depois que eu voltei a namorar com o Trent, ele me apresentou pra família toda, incluindo a Tânia. Ficamos amigas na hora, pois ela tocava violão como o Trent e eu adorava ouvir.

Quando o Cody voltou a conversar com o Trent, cutuquei a Tânia e apontei o Cody.

**Eu: ***sorriso maroto* O que você acha do Cody?

Pra minha surpresa, ela ficou mais vermelha do que um tomate, minutos antes de desmaiar. O Trent não estava brincando quando me contou outro dia que a irmã era fã do Cody.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Alejandro P.O.V.

Quando o ônibus que nos levaria pra mansão da tal Beth chegou no local, fui um dos primeiros a descer. Mas ao fazer isso, notei uma garota parecida com o Geoff que conversava com o próprio. Pra ser sincero, parecia a versão feminina do Geoff.

Fiquei tanto tempo olhando pra ela que só "despertei" quando senti alguém chocar-se contra mim: Heather.

**Heather: ***irritada* Quer sair do caminho, Alejandro? Está bloqueando a gente!

Bufei um pouco, mas saí da frente. Heather era uma das poucas mulheres que não caía no meu charme, então não poderia arrancar nada dela. Voltei a olhar a garota que falava com Geoff, até que o mesmo notou isso e me jogou um olhar gelado.

Geoff P.O.V.

Não sei por que a Beth foi convidar o Alejandro também. Eles nem se conhecem pessoalmente. Mas eu não gostava do Alejandro e deixava isso bem claro. Eu também não simpatizava com o Justin, mas ele, pelo menos, não roubou minha namorada e depois a enganou.

Como se não bastasse, o idiota não tirava o olho da Geena, minha irmã que eu trouxe junto. Ah, mas ele não vai fazer com ela o que fez com a Bridgette.

**Geena: ***seguindo o olhar* Geoff, por que está encarando ele?

**Eu: **Porque ele está encarando você, Geena! E eu não gosto disso!

**Geena: ***indignada* Quer parar com isso, Geoff? Você não é meu pai, então posso me cuidar sozinha! E depois, você sabe muito bem o que eu penso dele!

É claro que eu sabia. Ela dizia toda hora dentro de casa que odiava o Alejandro... antes de ter crise nasal escondida. Acho que era essa a razão pra detestá-lo.

Alejandro P.O.V.

Pelo que ouvi da conversa deles, a garota se chamava Geena, era irmã do Geoff e este era um irmão ciumento. Se eu quizesse "tirar uma casquinha", teria que ser longe dos olhos dele.

Entretanto, logo notei que seria difícil conseguir alguma coisa da Geena, pois ela me detestava tanto quanto o Geoff. Deve ter assistido a 3ª temporada e notado o que eu fiz com a "talvez-futura-cunhada" dela. Mas havia algo nessa garota que me deixava curioso, e eu não sabia o porquê.

**Eu: ***sorriso maroto* Prepare-se, Alejandro: aí está sua próxima vítima!

Heather P.O.V.

Esse Alejandro estava aprontando alguma! Mas se não fosse comigo, não era problema meu, então não me meteria.

Jamais achei que a Beth me convidaria pra passar as férias na mansão dela que, notei logo de cara, parecia com a Playa Del Perdedores. Bom, é claro que ela ia me convidar, pois chamou todo mundo. Somente Justin e Sierra não puderam vir (o que não foi problema, pois não gosto de nenhum deles).

De qualquer modo, essas férias prometiam serem divertidas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Izzy P.O.V.

Na Playa Del Perdedores, eu adorava fazer churrasco, e na mansão da Beth não foi diferente. Eu me sentia um pouco mal por ter vindo, pois havia terminado recentemente com o Owen e escondia que estava chateada.

Entretanto, a chateação foi embora quando notei Katie e Sadie conversando com dois gatinhos muito parecidos com elas. Se não me engano, eram os irmãos de quem elas me falaram outro dia: Ken e Sen.

Notei que, no meio da conversa, Sen olhou pra mim e eu virei o rosto, vermelha. Ele era um pouco gordinho, não como o Owen, mas era. E eu gostava de garotos gordinhos.

Sadie P.O.V.

Confesso que foi uma boa ideia Katie e eu termos trazido nossos irmãos. Eles tinham uma amizade tão grande conosco quanto entre eles mesmos, então sabia que eles topariam vir conosco.

**Sen: **Aquela ruiva tá com febre? Virou a cara assim que olhei pra ela!

Olhei para onde meu irmão olhava e notei a Izzy um pouco vermelha. Como quem não quer nada, fui falar com ela.

**Eu: **Oi Izzy! Você tá gostando do meu irmão, não é?

Penso que fui muito direta na pergunta, pois a Izzy virou-se pra mim com o rosto vermelho como tomate e com um olhar de "você tá doida"? Se eu estou, não mais do que ela, com certeza!

Katie P.O.V.

Não sabia o que Sadie estava conversando com Izzy, mas pela cara dela, não devia ser boa coisa.

**Ken: **Sen, que cara é essa? Parece um idiota babão!

De fato, Sen estava com um olhar desse tipo. Quando Ken e eu seguimos o olhar dele, entendemos o porquê: ele estava babando pela Lindsay, que tinha passado por nós.

**Sen: ***limpando a baba* Aquela loira é a maior gata! Qual é o nome dela, Katie?

**Eu: **Aquela é a Lindsay, ex-namorada do Tyler!

**Ken: **O tal atleta azarado?

**Eu: **Ele mesmo!

**Ken: **Eu não achei nada demais em relação à essa loira!

**Sen: ***irritado* COMO OUSA?

Lindsay P.O.V.

Ao passar por Katie, notei o garoto mais lindo da minha vida. Desde que eu terminei com Tyler, voltei a reparar nos rapazes. Mas nenhum era tão bonito como o gato parecido com a Katie. Acho que o nome era Ken.

Notei que ele chegou a reparar em mim quando passei por eles, mas não pareceu dar muita bola, o que me deixou um pouco chateada. Mas prometi a mim mesma, depois de deixar o local, que o tornaria meu namorado antes das férias acabarem.

Ou seja, o tempo para conquistá-lo seria curto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Tânia P.O.V.

A única parte chata de ter aceitado o convite do meu irmão Trent é que eu teria que dividir o quarto com a Heather, e eu não gostava dela pela trapaça que ela fez com o Trent e a Gwen na primeira temporada.

Mas tirando esse detalhe, teve outras coisas boas, tipo fazer amizade com Genna, Ken e Sen. Quando fomos pra piscina da mansão, ficamos conversando enquanto eu tocava violão.

**Genna: **Você deu sorte, Tânia! Preferia ficar com a Heather do que com a Courtney! Essa garota é insuportável!

**Sen: **Não mais que o Alejandro, com certeza!

**Genna: ***cara de nojo*Credo, nem me fale dele! Só de ouvir o nome dele, passo mal!

**Eu: ***surpresa* O que você tem contra ele, Genna?

**Genna: **Você não viu o que ele fez com a minha "cunhada" e com a maioria das garotas que participaram da 3ª temporada? Isso é inaceitável! E tem mais: de acordo com o Geoff, ele pretende fazer o mesmo comigo!

**Ken: ***ficando de pé* Bom, eu já vou indo! Vou ver o que meu colega de quarto, Tyler, está fazendo! Você quer vir comigo, Sen?

**Sen: ***sorrindo* Tudo bem!

Genna P.O.V.

Assim que Ken e Sen foram embora, senti algo saíndo do meu nariz. Achei que era só impressão, até notar a cara de Tânia.

**Tânia: ***olhos arregalados* Genna, seu nariz está sangrando!

**Eu: ***limpando o nariz* Outra vez não! Não se preocupe, Tânia, isso acontece sempre!

**Tânia: ***preocupada* Acho melhor tomar cuidado, ou daqui a pouco vai ficar anêmica!

Tudo isso é culpa do Alejandro. TUDO CULPA DELE! QUEM MANDA ELE SER TÃO PERFEITO?

Tá, eu sei que ele é insuportável, traidor e tudo de ruim que se pode pensar, mas nem eu posso negar que ele é um Deus grego de tão bonito.

Felizmente, Tânia não notou que meu rosto parecia um tomate ao pensar na beleza do Alexandro, pois ela tinha decidido ir à cozinha.

Sen P.O.V.

No caminho pro quarto em que Ken dividia com Tyler, ficava imaginando se o cara poderia me ajudar com a Lindsay. Por ser ex dela, devia saber como conquista-la.

Quando entramos no quarto, perguntei de maneira direta como poderia conquistar a Lindsay.

**Tyler: ***me olhando da cabeça aos pés* Que tal um regime?

**Eu: ***sério* Muito engraçado! Você pesa mais do que eu, que eu sei!

**Ken: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Quando foi que esse assunto começou mesmo?

Ken P.O.V.

Sen nunca sofreu preconceito por ser um pouco gordinho, mas detestava quando alguém dizia pra ele fazer regime. Ser comparado com alguém sarado então? Sorte a do Tyler que o Sen não é esquentadinho, ou ele estaria morto!

**Sen: **Prefiro ser "o gordinho" a ser "aquele que foi esquecido"! E pode deixar que eu conquisto a Lindsay sozinho!

Sen saiu bravo do quarto e eu fui atrás dele, antes de jogar um olhar de "pegou pesado" pro Tyler.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Cody P.O.V.

**Eu: **E se a sua irmã não gostar de mim?

**Trent: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Tá brincando? Ela é uma grande fã sua! Bom, não tanto quanto a Sierra, mas é!

Ainda bem. Não que eu não gostasse da Sierra, ela sabe ser legal ás vezes. Mas ela é mais grudenta do que um carrapato. Por isso que nosso namoro não deu certo.

Quando entramos na cozinha, adivinha quem estava lá? Tânia em pessoa.

**Trent: **Ei Tânia!

Tânia P.O.V.

Quando ouvi a voz do meu irmão, me virei pra ele, mas não sabia que ele estava com o Cody. Cara, ELE É LINDO DEMAIS!

**Eu: **O-oi!

**Cody: **Oi!

**Trent: **Este é o Cody, do programa! Cody, esta é a Tânia!

Apertei a mão dele para cumprimentá-lo e senti uma descarga elétrica, que me fez ficar bem vermelha. O rosto dele também estava um pouco, acho que tinha gostado de mim.

TOMARA, TOMARA, TOMARA!

Alejandro P.O.V.

Quando notei que Genna estava sozinha, foi a chance que eu precisava pra chegar nela... antes que o irmão dela me visse.

**Eu: **E aí, gatinha?

O susto que ela levou foi tão grande que até caiu na piscina. Não pude deixar de rir, até quando ela saiu da piscina e olhou feio pra mim.

**Genna: ***séria* Quer alguma coisa, A-le-jan-dro?

**Eu: ***sorriso maroto* Não, só vim cumprimentar! E também me divertir na piscina!

Não nego nem um pouco que ela é durona como a Heather, ou até mais. Mas resolvi tirar a prova! Nem a Heather resistia à isso!

Genna P.O.V.

Eu tentava ao máximo evitar o Alejandro, mas não era fácil. E ficou menos ainda quando ele ficou só de sunga e pulou dentro da piscina.

Como sentia crise nasal vindo, resolvi fazer alguma coisa antes que saísse na frente dele.

**Eu: **Eu vou ficar com o meu irmão! Tchau!

Saí correndo feito uma doida e, quando cheguei no banheiro feminino, o sangue saiu pelo meu nariz.

Lindsay P.O.V.

Levei um susto quando uma garota entrou correndo no banheiro, onde Izzy e eu estavamos, e saiu sangue do nariz dela como se fosse cachoeira.

**Eu: **Você tá bem, Gina?

**Garota: **Estou! E é GENNA, Lindsay!

**Izzy: **Você não é amiga do Ken e do Sen?

**Genna: **Sou!

**Izzy: **Então pode me apresentar pro Sen?

**Lindsay: **E eu, pro Ken?

**Genna: **Eu não posso, preciso limpar essa crise nasal! Mas se querem falar com eles, estão na churrascaria!

Izzy P.O.V.

Lindsay e eu corremos para a churrascaria e encontramos os meninos lá.

**Ken: ***surpreso* Estavam apostando corrida?

**Lindsay: ***corada* Não exatamente! Ah propósito, meu nome é Lindsay!

**Ken: ***estendendo a mão* Eu sou o Ken!

Lindsay apertou a mão de Ken e eu fiz o mesmo com o Sen depois que nos apresentamos. Mas percebi que ele olhou para a Lindsay e entendi: ele gostava dela.

Fiquei um pouco chateada, mas não abalada. A Lindsay gostava do Ken, então eu tinha uma chance. E não a perderia por nada no mundo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Noah P.O.V.

Durante as férias na mansão da Beth, desenvolvi um jeito observador, e com ele, descobri muita coisa. Principalmente interesses amorosos.

Cody e Tânia, por exemplo, ficavam mais unidos a cada dia. Inclusive, chegavam a tocar e cantar juntos, o que me deixava bravo, pois quando queria ler, tinha sempre que mudar de lugar. Mas apesar da união, nenhum deles tinha coragem de confessar o que sentia um pelo outro.

Alejandro e Genna, muito menos. O primeiro estava sempre provocando a garota, usando a mesma tática que usava pra conquistar as garotas na 3ª temporada, mas Genna permanecia firme. Pelo menos na frente dele, pois já tinha visto várias vezes ela ter crise nasal escondida.

Mas o relacionamento mais complicado, na minha opinião, era o de Lindsay e Izzy com Ken e Sen. Apesar dos quatro serem grandes amigos, formavam um quarteto amoroso que parecia uma quadrilha daquelas festas juninas: Izzy gostava de Sen, que gostava de Lindsay, que gostava de Ken, que não gostava de ninguém.

Entretanto, notei também que Izzy parecia bolar uma tática pra conquistar Sen, e parecia estar colocando em prática na cozinha.

**Eu: **O que está fazendo, Izzy?

Izzy P.O.V.

**Noah: **O que está fazendo, Izzy?

Dei um pulo de susto quando Noah entrou na cozinha de surpresa. Tentei esconder o que estava fazendo, mas ele conseguia ver por cima do meu ombro.

**Noah: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Está só cozinhando? Então por que essa cena toda quando entrei na cozinha?

Mesmo que o Noah pensasse que eu estava doida de novo, resolvi contar pra ele a verdade.

**Eu: **Estou fazendo bombons um pouco diferentes!

**Noah: ***confuso* Diferentes como?

Mostrei um frasco que, a primeira vista, parecia cheio de açúcar. Mas não era um açúcar comum.

**Eu: **Se eu fizer bombons usando esse açúcar, a pessoa que comer irá revelar seus sentimentos ao máximo!

**Noah: **Isso não pode ser considerado... invasão de privacidade?

**Izzy: **Pode ser, mas é divertido! Finalmente saberei o que Sen sente por mim!

Noah P.O.V.

Só podia ser por isso mesmo! Izzy faria qualquer coisa pra atrair o Sen, até revelar os sentimentos de todo mundo. Bom, se funcionasse, porque eu estava achando isso uma piada.

**Eu: **E você tem certeza de que esse seu plano vai funcionar?

Pela expressão pensativa dela, parecia interessada.

**Izzy: **Tem razão! Quer ser meu cobaia?

**Eu: ***indignado* Eu? É claro que não! E se isso funcionar e eu revelar o que sinto pela Heat...

Cobri a boca, vermelho, mas Izzy já tinha entendido o que eu ia falar.

**Izzy: **Heather, hein? Bom, então deixa! Quando os biscoitos ficarem prontos, eu ofereço pra quem quizer provar!

Resolvi sair dali antes que sobrasse pra mim.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Izzy P.O.V.

Após os biscoitos ficarem prontos, chegou a hora de experimentar. Mas pra ter certeza de que funcionariam, resolvi seguir o conselho do Noah e arranjar um cobaia.

Foi aí que Tânia entrou na cozinha e me lembrei que ela e Cody eram bem próximos. Será que se gostavam? Resolvi conferir.

**Eu: **Oi Tânia!

**Tânia: **Oi Izzy! Ei, isso aí é biscoito?

**Eu: **É sim! Quer um? Eu fiz pra todo mundo!

**Tânia: **Quero sim!

Tânia pegou um biscoito e eu saí da cozinha pra ir oferecer, um pouco depois de Cody entrar na cozinha e eu lhe desejar boa sorte.

Cody P.O.V.

Não entendi o "boa sorte" de Izzy, mas quando olhei pra Tânia, notei um biscoito na mão dela.

**Eu: **Você me dá um pedaço do seu biscoito?

**Tânia: **Tudo bem!

Ela dividiu o biscoito e deu a metade pra mim, antes de comermos.

**Tânia: **Esse biscoito tá delicioso! A Izzy cozinha bem!

**Eu: **É verdade!

De repente, senti algo estranho. Uma espécie de calor danado, como se estivéssemos numa sauna.

**Tânia: **Essa cozinha tá quente, não?

Tive que concordar com ela.

**Eu: **Tá parecendo uma sauna! Ou será que é só impressão nossa? Nem estamos suando!

Entava pensando sobre isso quando notei que Tânia estava me encarando.

**Tânia: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Sabe... você não é de se jogar fora!

Foi uma surpresa quando ela me puxou e me beijou na boca, mas retribui o beijo da mesma maneira. Aquilo tava bom demais.

Alejandro P.O.V.

Notei que Izzy estava oferecendo biscoitos pra todo mundo e resolvi pegar um. Afinal, era só um biscoito, não ia fazer mal na minha dieta.

Entretanto, quando Izzy me ofereceu e eu comi, comecei a sentir muito calor.

**Eu: **Izzy, você botou pimenta nesse biscoito?

**Izzy: **Não botei!

Estranhei mais ainda, até ver Genna de biquine na piscina. Por alguma razão, o calor aumentou mais ainda e eu fui até ela.

Ken P.O.V.

Pra qualquer lado que eu olhava, lá estava a Izzy oferecendo biscoitos. Até a Lindsay pegou um, e olha que ela está sempre de dieta, de acordo com o Sen.

O que me espantou mesmo foi que a Lindsay estava gritando alguma coisa pra mim, que eu demorei pra entender.

**Lindsay: **KEN, SEU GATÃO! VEM CÁ!

Eu acabei indo... na direção contrária. O jeito dela tava me assustando.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Izzy P.O.V.

Eu tinha oferecido tantos biscoitos que só tinha sobrado um. Resolvi comê-lo, mesmo estando de máscara facial no meio da tarde. Eu também tinha o direito de provar, certo?

**Izzy: **Aliás, que mal pode fazer? Acho que essa besteira de bombons diferentes era só uma coisa da minha cabeça!

Provei o biscoito, sem medo. Mas não esperava o que veria a seguir.

Sen P.O.V.

Encontrei Trent no corredor onde ficavam os quartos e ele parecia bem preocupado, o que me fez perguntar qual era o problema.

**Trent: **Você viu a Tânia? Eu não a vi em lugar algum!

**Eu: **Não, mas se quizer, eu te ajudo a procurar! Talvez alguém saiba!

Trent agradeceu e fomos pra lados opostos. Como eu sabia que a Izzy estava no quarto fazendo aquelas máscaras faciais, resolvi perguntar à ela.

**Eu: ***entrando no quarto* Ei Izzy, o Trent tá procurando a Tânia! Você a viu?

Quando a Izzy virou-se pra mim, notei que seu rosto estava vermelho, apesar da máscara facial.

**Izzy: **SEN, MEU AMOR!

Levei um susto com esse grito, principalmente quando ela pulou no meu pescoço e me tascou um beijo na boca. Ainda assustado, me desvencilhei dela e saí correndo.

Courtney P.O.V.

**Izzy: **VOLTA AQUI, SEN, SEU DANADINHO!

Vi o irmão da Sadie correr de uma Izzy descontrolada e com máscara facial e não pude deixar de rir. Se eu fizesse uma matéria pro jornal da escola sobre isso, a ruiva pagaria o maior mico.

Só não entendi o porquê dela estar correndo atrás do Sen e resolvi segui-los. Os dois foram até a cozinha, onde Noah estava e levou um susto ao ver os dois.

**Sen: ***pegando um balde de água* Isso vai doer mais em mim do que em você, Izzy!

Noah P.O.V.

Sen pegou o balde de água que eu tinha trazido pra cozinha e jogou na Izzy. Esta pareceu acordar de um transe, pois olhou pra todo mundo na cozinha com um olhar bem assustado.

**Izzy: **O que... o que houve? O que estou fazendo aqui?

**Courtney: ***debochando* Pagando o maior mico! Principalmente com essa máscara verde!

Não haviam dúvidas do que aconteceu, pelo menos pra mim: Izzy havia comido o próprio biscoito.

Se a situação já não estivesse pior, e cômica, ouvimos gemidos vindo do nada. E esse "nada" era embaixo da mesa. Quando levantei a toalha, levei um susto ao encontrar duas pessoas conhecidas aos beijos e amassos.

**Tânia e Cody: ***em choque* AAAAAAIIIIII!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Courtney P.O.V.

Esse dia estava muito louco.

Além da Izzy estar toda encharcada e com máscara facial e Tânia e Cody morrendo de vergonha após o flagra (sendo que Cody estava sem camisa), Genna entrou desesperada na cozinha e se escondeu atrás do Noah.

**Genna: ***com medo* NOAH, SOCORRO! O ALEJANDRO TÁ QUERENDO ME PEGAR!

**Alejandro: ***entrando na cozinha* SAI DO MEU CAMINHO, NOAH! A GENNA É SÓ MINHA!

Eu morria de rir enquanto assistia Noah tentando impedir que Alejandro avançasse na Genna. Sem dúvida, tava todo mundo doido, mas eu não entendia o porquê.

Sen P.O.V.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas percebi que o Alejandro estava do mesmo jeito que a Izzy. Como eu ainda segurava o balde de água nas mãos, tive a ideia de enche-lo e jogar no Alejandro. Quem sabe ele não voltava ao normal?

O problema é que eu molhei não só o Alejandro, mas o Noah e a Genna também.

**Noah: ***irritado* O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, SEU DÉBIL MENTAL? EU JÁ TOMEI BANHO HOJE!

**Eu: ***sem graça* Foi mal!

**Genna: **Ainda bem que estou de biquine!

**Alejandro: ***olhando pros lados, confuso* Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Courtney: ***contando nos dedos* Deixe-me ver: a Izzy tentou agarrar o Sadie, Tânia e Cody estavam no maior amasso embaixo da mesa, você tentou agarrar a Genna... É, será que falta alguma coisa?

Mal ela disse isso, Ken entrou na cozinha e se escondeu no armário onde se guardava as panelas.

**Courtney: **Por que eu fui perguntar?

Izzy P.O.V.

Os biscoitos... ELES FUNCIONAVAM! O chato é que eu não me lembrava de nada e, pelo visto, o Alejandro também não. Cody e Tânia devem ter dividido o biscoito, pois se lembravam do que tinha acontecido.

**Ken: ***abrindo uma fresta da porta* Se a Lindsay perguntar por mim, digam que não me viram!

**Courtney: **O que tinha naqueles biscoitos afinal? Feitiço?

**Eu: **Eu achei que era só brincadeira sobre o açúcar! Mas a embalagem está aqui, deixe-me ver!

Peguei a embalagem sobre a mesa e só aí eu entendi o que aconteceu.

**Noah: ***lendo a embalagem em voz alta* Aquele que comer qualquer coisa que tenha esse açúcar, e inteiro, sentirá um calor interior, e poderá perder o controle se estiver perto ou ver a pessoa que mais ama, não lembrando de nada após voltar ao normal!

**Genna: ***muda* Isso quer dizer que o Alejandro...

Sangue saiu do nariz dela como cachoeira, surpreendendo todo mundo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Tânia P.O.V.

**Cody: **Isso explica como a Tânia e eu nos lembramos do que aconteceu: ela dividiu o biscoito comigo! Mas como se volta ao normal?

**Noah: ***ainda lendo a embalagem* O efeito desse açúcar acaba 6 horas depois de ingerido, mas pode voltar imediatamente ao normal se tomar um banho, como aconteceu com Izzy e Alejandro!

**Eu: **Pra quem mais você ofereceu esses biscoitos, Izzy?

**Izzy: **Pra todo mundo! Mas se a maioria estiver lá fora, então é só ligar os irrigadores ao máximo!

Felizmente, a maioria estava do lado de fora da mansão, então a ideia de Izzy deu certo: todo mundo voltou ao normal, sem se lembrar do que aconteceu.

**Ken: ***saíndo de dentro do armário* Ainda bem que isso acabou! Seria horrível ficar 6 horas dentro deste armário!

Izzy P.O.V.

**Sen: **Izzy, precisamos conversar!

Antes que eu respondesse, ele me puxou pelo braço e me arrastou pro corredor dos dormitórios.

**Eu: **Conversar sobre o quê?

**Sen: **Sobre o que aconteceu depois que você comeu o biscoito! Não se lembra de nada, certo?

Fiquei com medo na hora. Será que eu tinha feito algo que iria nos prejudicar?

**Eu: **Não! O que aconteceu? Por acaso a gente fez...

**Sen: ***rindo* Claro que não! Você me beijou, mas não passou disso! E preciso confessar: eu não fazia ideia de que você gostava de mim! Foi por isso que fez os biscoitos?

**Eu: ***envergonhada* Foi! Mas eu não dei pra você porque achei que iria correr atrás da Lindsay! Eu sei que gosta dela e quer que ela seja sua namorada!

**Sen: **Sempre vou gostar dela, é verdade! Mas também gosto de você, muito mesmo! E depois, duvido que a Lindsay ficaria comigo com o Ken na jogada! No fundo, ele também gosta dela!

**Eu: **Então... você aceitaria ser meu namorado?

**Sen: **Por que não? Mas vamos combinar uma coisa: mesmo que não dê certo entre a gente, ainda seremos amigos!

**Eu: **Prometo!

Noah P.O.V.

Até o fim das férias, tudo ficou acertado entre muita gente depois da confusão com os biscoitos, principalmente entre Cody e Tânia, Alejandro e Genna, Sen e Izzy e Ken e Lindsay.

Com Cody e Tânia foi mais fácil, pois começaram a namorar a partir daquele dia mesmo. O choque maior foi com o Trent, após descobrir onde a irmã estava durante aquele tempo que a procurava.

Izzy e Sen também começaram a namorar, e aos poucos a ruiva o conquistou por completo. Fiquei sabendo que irão noivar no final do ano.

O mesmo aconteceu com Ken e Lindsay depois que o primeiro lhe confessou que escondia seus sentimentos por Lindsay por causa de um fora que tinha levado há algum tempo, e não queria se magoar de novo.

Por incrível que pareça, Alejandro e Genna também começaram um namoro, mas Genna deixou bem claro que, se ele a traísse, ela soltaria os pitbulls que tinha em casa pra que o atacassem.

E essas foram as nossas férias que, na minha opinião, foram as mais loucas e emocionantes da minha vida.


End file.
